Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for enabling device users to securely and rapidly transmit files over a network to one or more recipients. Typically, user devices may be configured with file transfer protocol (FTP) applications, data transfer accelerators, download/upload agents or the like. These applications are required to operate directly upon the receiving or sending devices in order to function properly. Unfortunately, the limited processing capabilities of the applications may also limit the efficiency of the file transfer process (e.g., due to the processing capabilities of the device and/or the device operating system). Furthermore, when attempting to transfer large files over a high bandwidth, high latency network, throughput limitations of the devices involved may further hinder the transfer process.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling the transmission of files independent of file transfer application or the throughput capabilities of the sending or receiving devices.